


【水皮水】开什么玩笑

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Hello hello 这里是Emma！Lofter: Em._.ma微博: Em_OvOAO3: Emmmma2018年国家队集训的更衣室里，皮克的手机响了；不小心暴露了一个他藏了七年多的秘密，主角却认为只是个玩笑。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 7





	【水皮水】开什么玩笑

“Geri，” 阿尔巴伸手戳了戳正在专注摆弄手机的加泰罗尼亚人，“快点儿去洗澡。我等你吃饭。” 皮克心不在焉地回应了一声，丢下手机关上了锁柜门，拿着毛巾磨磨蹭蹭地挪进了浴室；他在等梅西的电话。水声掩盖了更衣室的嘈杂，萦绕的蒸汽模糊了队友们的身影，感受着滚烫的热水淌过身体带走了肌肉的疲倦。皮克放松地叹了一口气，关掉了水龙头，慢吞吞地用毛巾揉搓着头发，在注意到队友们目瞪口呆的眼神时疑惑地放下了浴巾，“怎么了？” 阿尔巴欲言又止地看着他，然后瞄了一眼看上去僵硬又震惊的拉莫斯，模糊地对着他的锁柜做了一个手势。皮克有些诧异地看了他们一眼，耸了耸肩膀打开了柜门，然而他的手机非常适时地响了起来。他突然明白为什么所有人都那么别扭地看着他了。

_Pero el número 1, el 4_

_Y al final se ganó la batalla_

_Porque nunca ha tirado la toalla_

_Es la flor del jardín, la atalaya_

_El número 1, el 4_

_No creían y la metió en la escuadra_

_Su primer sueldo fue pa' la yaya_

_Y ahora con el brazalete de España_

……

他的手机大声地尖叫着拉莫斯最新的solo专辑，皮克手忙脚乱地试图摁掉电话，然而湿滑的水珠让他的手指都不灵活了。手机掉在了地上，依旧嗡嗡震动着唱着歌儿，而皮克的大脑已经失去指挥自己行动的能力。他像木头一般动也不动地站在那儿，只感觉到头发上的残余的水珠顺着脊背留下冰冷的水迹。他低下头躲开了拉莫斯的目光，匆匆忙忙地把东西一股脑儿塞进背包里，试图从围成圈的队友中间溜出去；然而对方已经一把将他摁在了柜门上。队友们都谨慎地看着他们，阿尔巴脸上浮现出了一丝担忧。皮克瑟缩地看着队长近在咫尺的脸，拉莫斯甜蜜的棕色眼睛里充满了愤怒。“你开什么玩笑？” 他用力掐住了皮克的脸，周围的空气仿佛夏日的枯木，星点的火花都能点燃引爆。更衣室里惊人的安静，空气的怒吼撕扯着皮克的心跳。“Sese…” 他龇牙咧嘴地小声呼唤着，“你先松手……好痛。” “刚刚老实了一点儿你就又犯蠢了？” 拉莫斯咬牙切齿地质问道，手上的力度又紧了几分，“没人让你欣赏啊，你倒挺迫切的。” “别这样……” 皮克委屈地呜咽了一声，他的队长手劲大得仿佛要捏碎他的下颚。蓝眼睛里多了一丝恳求，加泰人越过拉莫斯的肩膀向队友们发出求救的眼神。阿尔巴终于看不下去了，他伸手捏了捏拉莫斯的肩膀，“算了吧队长。” 拉莫斯转过身猛地抵住他的脑门，瞪了他一眼，“这事儿跟你没关系Jordi。” 阿尔巴立刻往后退了两步，无辜地举起了双手，“我只是担心教练看到。” 拉莫斯的注意力重新回到了面前的人身上，皮克正轻轻拉着他的袖口，“Sese。” “不许那么叫我，” 拉莫斯危险地眯了眯眼睛，手从皮克的脸上转移到了他领口。“我喜欢你，” 皮克低声嗫嚅道，而他的队长震惊地松开了手，随后立刻怒不可遏地一拳砸在他脸上。背后的队友发出惊呼，卢卡斯和阿森西奥拽着拉莫斯，“Sergio别这样，” 他们低声提醒道，“你要挨处分的。” 而塞维利亚人在被拖到更衣室另一头以前依旧抡起了拳头砸在皮克肚子上。皮克呻吟了一声后痛苦地蜷缩起身子滑下锁柜，阿尔巴急急忙忙地去扶他。“傻子，你的蠢玩笑一点儿也没意思。” 拉莫斯在更衣室的门口恶狠狠地吼道，而阿森西奥赶忙摁住了他将他往前推，“够了 队长。” 队友们纷纷离开了，把寂静的更衣室留给了皮克和阿尔巴。

皮克在流血。温热的液体从他的鼻尖滴落，猩红色在胸前浅灰色的T恤衫布料上慢慢扩散，而他只是毫不在意的用手背擦了擦，鲜血在还带着水珠的手指间晕染开来。心底的苦涩一路蔓延到喉咙口，胸腔里的钝痛让他喘不过气来，而他很确定这并不是拉莫斯的一拳所赐。“Geri，” 阿尔巴用毛巾摁住他的鼻子，“低下头，你流血了。” 皮克无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。他的电话又响了，拉莫斯的声音在偌大的更衣室里显得有些突兀，阿尔巴接了电话，对面传来梅西轻快的声音，“嘿 Geri，你告诉他了吗？” 梅西和阿尔巴是唯一知道他暗恋拉莫斯的人，今年世界杯结束他就要退出国家队了，皮克本来希望能告诉他的。他并不指望拉莫斯答应成为自己男朋友什么的，但是他觉得还是有必要跟队长说一声，给拉莫斯一个交代，也好让自己彻底死死心。现在看拉莫斯的反应，这段持续了七八年的，没有意义的暗恋终于能告一段落了。“Leo，” 阿尔巴谨慎地瞥了皮克一眼，“是我。” 皮克的脑袋因为拉莫斯那一拳正嗡嗡作响，肋骨间突突跳动地疼着，他迷迷糊糊听到梅西软乎乎的嗓音在电话另一头叽叽咕咕的，难过地吸了吸鼻子。鼻血已经止住了，但皮克觉得有些头晕；嘴巴里腥甜的金属味道和喉咙口滑腻的积血让他觉得恶心。阿尔巴戳了戳他的肩膀，“自己能回房间吗？我去给你带点儿饭吃。” 皮克沉默着接过手机，梅西在另一头安慰他，“他只是反应过激了Geri。你找一天请他吃个饭好好聊聊嘛。” 皮克看着阿尔巴消失在走廊尽头，跌跌撞撞地往房间走，“从他打我的力气来看，我不觉得他想跟我吃饭。”

“起来吃饭，” 阿尔巴推了推在床上摊得像只海星的皮克，但是对方只是不高兴地哼了一声，躲开了他的手。“你怎么了？” 阿尔巴奇怪地伸手拍了拍他的背，皮克发出了一声痛苦的低吟。“头疼，” 他含糊地回答，“我不想吃东西。” “天哪 Sergio不是把你打出脑震荡了吧？” 巴萨中卫有些担心地问道，“我帮你明天训练请个假？” 加泰人把自己在床上团成一团，难过地开始小声哼唧。半个小时之后，阿尔巴真正开始紧张了。他知道在脑震荡之后情绪波动是属于正常症状之一，但是皮克这个模样也太让人揪心了。高大的巴萨后卫缩在被子里已经哭了好一会儿了，可怜兮兮的哽咽里夹杂着拉莫斯的名字。“你别哭了，” 皮克含糊又小声的抽泣让他担心又不耐烦，“明天跟Sergio说说清楚就好了。” 阿尔巴伸手将试图把自己闷死的后卫从被子里拽出来，但对方只是紧闭着眼睛，咬住了自己的指节，想竭力制止抽泣。安静了一会儿，皮克又开始呜咽，并再一次试图用手掩盖他的痛苦，可惜的是他不时的啜泣变成了持续不断的低声哭泣。阿尔巴绝望地用手擦了擦脸，叹了口气，关上门下了楼。

“队长？” 他轻轻敲了敲门，几分钟后拉莫斯顶着毛绒绒的头发用怀疑的眼神打量着他，“怎么了？” “Geri他… 不太舒服。” 阿尔巴小心翼翼地看着拉莫斯脸上黑了几分，心想他还是谨慎措辞比较安全。“他哭了好一会儿了。” 十五分钟以后，他带着队医给的止痛药回来了。然而进来的不只是他，拉莫斯也跟在他背后。看见他来了的皮克委屈又紧张地往毯子后面缩了缩，只露出了一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛可怜又忧伤地眨巴着。拉莫斯看着他瑟缩的模样觉得有些好笑，“听说你脑袋疼，我来看看你。” 他把手里带的水果一股脑儿摊到桌上，看着皮克满脸的泪痕有些嫌弃地咂了咂嘴，“多大的人了还哭鼻子呢。” 听到他的话蓝眼睛的毛毛熊立刻吸了吸鼻子，慌慌张张地用手背擦拭着脸颊，拉莫斯看他哭得红通通的鼻尖不由得有些心软。“好啦好啦，” 他走上去递给皮克一张纸，看着皮克戒备的眼神，拉莫斯叹了一口气，“我不打你，你怕什么。” 皮克安静地注视着他，小声地打了一个哭嗝儿；拉莫斯冲阿尔巴点了点头，对方会意地拿着他的房卡离开了。

皮克出神地看着他的队长在自己床边坐下来开始给他削苹果；他的头依旧随着脉搏的跳动泛着迟钝的阵痛，而皮克不知道该不该把错误归结于拉莫斯过于卷翘的睫毛。塞维利亚人技术颇为熟练，完整细条的苹果皮顺着小刀的走势露出里面新鲜诱人的果肉，汁水顺着他的手腕淌下来，消失在他袖口后面。皮克不由地咽了咽口水，然而苹果似乎并不是吸引他的东西。拉莫斯沉默着把苹果切成形状匀称的小块，递给了他。皮克睁着蓝眼睛傻乎乎地盯着他，皇马后卫皱了皱眉头，“干嘛？” “你真好看，” 皮克想都没想脱口而出，然后在看到拉莫斯紧皱的眉头以后立刻结结巴巴地补救，“不… 不是……” 皮克着急地坐起来，忐忑不安地试图解释，他的舌头根打结了一般，支支吾吾了半天也没找到借口，“我不说了…… 你别揍我……” 拉莫斯看着他沮丧地低下头，忍不住伸手呼噜了一把他毛绒绒的头发。“吃，” 对上皮克诧异的眼神，拉莫斯有点儿不自在，他强硬地把盘子递进皮克手里，“明天训练我帮你请好假了。” 加泰人眨了眨眼睛，听话地把苹果块接二连三地塞进嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊像个小花栗鼠。“慢点儿吃！” 看着他急匆匆的狼吞虎咽，拉莫斯出声提醒道，“你噎死了教练会以为是我杀的。”

吃过了队医给的止痛药让皮克有些犯困，他东倒西歪地靠着床板，却还坚持含混不清地拉着他的队长说话。拉莫斯看他随时都要倒头大睡的模样好心地凑过去，皮克自然而然地把头靠在他肩膀上。加泰人觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但是似乎又管不住嘴巴，于是他嘟嘟囔囔地开始唠叨。“你真的好凶，我手机铃声已经换回来了，你别生气好不好？” 他讨好地凑上去磨蹭拉莫斯的颈窝，然后情不自禁地把嘴唇往队长还带着柠檬椰子沐浴露香味的皮肤上贴，“你好香啊。” “喂喂喂，” 塞维利亚人嫌弃地推了推他，“别把你口水擦我身上。” 拉莫斯转了转眼珠，拿出手机坏心地拨响了皮克的号码。房间另一头立刻传来了熟悉的歌声，他挑了挑眉毛，“换掉了，嗯？” 皮克有些窘迫地从他肩上抬起头，“我……” 拉莫斯扬了扬眉毛示意他接着说，皮克看了他一眼，坚定的辩护道，“我是觉得好听才换的。我不是在开玩笑。” 拉莫斯看着他视死如归的模样觉得有点儿好笑，“哦哦 那你喜欢我也是真心的？” “嗯，我才没有开玩笑。” 在他震惊的目光里皮克小声地重复道，“好几年了。我一直想告诉你的，但是你总是不相信我。” 拉莫斯如雷轰顶，愣愣地看着他十年的死敌一字一句认真地冲自己表白，皮克已经重新贴着他的颈窝自顾自地往下说了，“头好晕…… 我真的好喜欢你… 但是Leo说万一你生气了，我们就连朋友也做不成了。” 皮克往他怀里靠了靠，换了个舒服的姿势，满足地眯起了蓝眼睛， “我怕你不理我，才没告诉你的。我不是故意手机开着铃声的，你别生气了嘛。” 拉莫斯沉默地看着一九四的后卫把自己缩成一团，试图钻进他怀里，还小声地自言自语着，“我一直不敢告诉你，但是我好想你答应我啊… 你答应我好不好？” 拉莫斯任命地把肩膀借给他擦口水，伸手揉乱了他浅棕色的发丝，“好呀。” 睡意朦胧的蓝眼睛突然就亮了起来，“真的吗？？” 塞维利亚人看着他满眼的期待，凑上去亲了亲他的额头，“真的。” 皮克立刻就抱住了他的手臂，钻进他怀里冲着他撒娇，“那我可以叫你Sese了吗？” 拉莫斯冲着幼稚小熊翻了个白眼，“行吧。”

拉莫斯早上醒来的时候皮克还没醒，拉莫斯推了推他；但皮克只是哼哼唧唧地收紧了搂在他腰间的手臂。塞维利亚人坏笑着把手从皮克衣服的下摆伸进去，开心地捏着他腰侧的软肉挠他痒痒。加泰人嘤咛了一声，睁开迷茫的蓝眼睛，皱起了眉头，“你这是犯规，” 他毫无威胁软乎乎地指控到，“黄牌警告。” 拉莫斯轻笑着凑上去蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“我欺负我自己的人怎么啦。” 皮克扑闪着睫毛躲开他挑逗的目光，嘟囔着抱怨道，“你昨天还打我呢。” 塞维利亚人看着他气鼓鼓却还是往他身上靠的样子只觉得可爱，“我以后 _尽量_ 不打了。” 他宠溺地戳了戳皮克的脑门，“头还痛吗？吃完了早饭你再上来睡一会儿？” 他们是到得最晚的，所有人都目瞪口呆地看着队长身后跟着的人，拉莫斯注意到他们的目光，毫不在意地耸了耸肩膀。皮克似乎有些害羞，他偷偷摸摸地试图躲在拉莫斯身后，脸颊上的浅粉色出卖了他。吃完饭以后，皮克因为吃的止痛药有些想睡觉。他迷迷糊糊地玩着拉莫斯的手指，觉得自己的头对于脖子来说太沉了；而他的队长正忙着跟卢卡斯和阿森西奥嘻嘻哈哈地聊天。“Sese，” 他有些委屈地小声嘀咕，“头晕。” 拉莫斯回过头看到他的傻子正可怜兮兮地眨巴他的蓝眼睛，靠近了一点儿方便皮克把头搁在他肩膀上。皮克满足地哼哼着，像只猫咪一般蹭了蹭他的脸颊。本来聒噪的队友们瞬间鸦雀无声，只有阿尔巴满脸是 “我懂了” 的表情；而其他人都目瞪口呆。“Marco你的咖啡满出来了。” 拉莫斯愉快地提醒道。阿森西奥手忙脚乱的放下咖啡壶，责怪地瞪了他一眼。

训练回来的拉莫斯洗过澡后躺在床上，皮克窝在他胸口，懒洋洋地用手指描画着西班牙队徽的边缘。他考虑了一会儿，调皮地把手滑进了拉莫斯的腰带下面。拉莫斯呼吸都卡在了喉咙口；皮克那么专注，那么沉静地看着他，蓝眼睛里闪烁的情愫让他胸口发紧。塞维利亚人不擅长用词语表达他的情感，于是他伸手勾着皮克的脖子给了他一个热烈纠缠的吻。“我一直都这么看你，” 大个子毛熊贴着他的嘴唇嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨道， “你以前为什么没亲我？” “我还以为你在计划恶作剧呢！” 拉莫斯讨好地戳了戳他的胸口，“以前没亲的现在都补回来嘛。” 皮克的指尖带着挑逗的意味在他鼠蹊的纹身上轻轻敲打着，“你纹这个的时候没痛死吗？” 塞维利亚人嗤笑了一声，“你傻吗？” 他转过去捏了捏皮克的脸颊，“有麻醉药膏。你要不要也去纹一个？” 他兴致勃勃地提议道，“就小小的一个。” “不要，” 皮克撇了撇嘴，迅速地否决了这个糟糕的主意，“你不是肉做的我是。”

皮克用拉莫斯喜欢的方式技巧丰富地上下移动着头，脸颊因为吮吸而凹陷着，他的瞳孔微微扩散，海蓝色的瞳膜被情欲染成了深蓝色。漂亮饱满的唇瓣毫无缝隙地包裹着性器头部，在房间昏暗的灯光里泛着诱人的水光。拉莫斯几乎要崩溃了，呻吟混合着安达卢西亚语的字眼从舌尖快速滚落，他软糯含糊的南部口音随着高潮的逼近变得更加明显。皮克透过细密的睫毛调皮地眨了眨眼睛，清澈的蓝色带着炙热的情感，他的队长猝不及防地被推过边缘。高潮来的时候拉莫斯几乎没有发出声音。他紧闭着眼睛，在加泰人灵活的舌头滑过顶端敏感的缝隙时情不自禁地捏紧了对方的头发将他压向自己。皮克毫无怨言地吞咽着滚烫的精液，用手指轻轻摩挲着他囊袋后面敏感的皮肤。在湿软的舌尖抵住他还发着抖的冠状沟的时候，拉莫斯差点儿晕过去。“停，停下，” 他托着皮克的脸颊强迫他离开自己，“天哪，” 刚刚射过的性器再一次迫不及待的充血，颤巍巍地贴在他湿漉漉的小腹上，“你都是从哪儿学来的？” 皮克半闭着眼睛不经意地舔了舔嘴唇，拉莫斯感到他的分身饶有兴趣地跳了跳。“没学过，” 皮克耸了耸肩膀挪进他怀里，“大概我天赋异禀吧。” 塞维利亚人好笑地推了推他，“这玩意儿你也能得意？” “我操人更舒服，你要不要试试？” 皮克坏笑着捏了捏他的乳尖，在拉莫斯警告地眯起眼睛时立刻怂了，“算了。改天再说。我想睡觉了。” 他讨好地蹭了蹭拉莫斯的额头，安静地闭上了眼睛。塞维利亚人看着他微微红肿的嘴唇，忍不出凑上去亲了亲他锁骨附近温暖濡湿的皮肤。皮克小声哼唧了一声，往他怀里靠近了一些。拉莫斯听着他渐渐平缓的呼吸，“我爱你呀，傻熊，” 他贴着他的耳廓深情的小声说，“我没有开玩笑哦。” 本以为人已经睡着了，却没想到皮克搂紧了他的腰，把脸埋进他颈窝里，软乎乎地嘟囔道，“我也爱你Capi。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读。这辆车短一点儿，肝不动了hhhh


End file.
